


like the world was ending

by DarkBeauty_890



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Coming Out, Episode Tag, M/M, and fuck emma, idk it's another one I wrote in the shower, this show man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeauty_890/pseuds/DarkBeauty_890
Summary: When Isak gets home, and Eskild absently asks about his school day, Isak lies.
He tells him it was fine and that nothing too eventful happened. He doesn’t tell Eskild that his life as he knew it has been completely destroyed. He doesn’t tell him that he thinks his world might be ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one written in the aftermath of Emma outing Isak!

When Isak gets home, and Eskild absently asks about his school day, Isak lies.

He tells him it was fine and that nothing too eventful happened. He doesn’t tell Eskild that his life as he knew it has been completely destroyed. He doesn’t tell him that he thinks his world might be ending.

He doesn’t tell him that after Vilde’s text, confirming his terror that Emma would in fact stoop so low as to out him, he gets another text from Magnus. And then Mahdi. Then all of the sudden, random classmates are whispering about him as he walks up, some being as so bold as to come up to him and congratulate him.

 He doesn’t tell Eskild that as school let out and Isak made as quick of an escape as he could, hunched over and not daring to look anybody in the eyes, that the last thing he saw was Emma, staring at him from her group of friends. Smug like he had _deserved_ this.

Had he deserved this?

Of course, that was when Sana stormed up to her, Vilde hiding at her back like a spooked squirrel and made a huge scene, but Isak left before he could feel himself crash under the wave of terror and despair.

Everyone knew. Everyone knew what Isak couldn’t even admit to himself. The choice had been ripped from him and _everyone_ _knew_.

Isak takes a shower. He stands under the scorching water for longer than he should- long enough that Eskild pounds on the door twice to question if he was okay. Long enough to where he didn’t know where the water from the shower began and his tears ended.

He was not okay.

When he got out, he had three missed calls from Jonas, a message from Sana, and three messages from Emma.

**_Emma 15:09_ **

_This is what you get when you play with people_

**_Emma 15: 17_ **

_Maybe I took it too far, but you did this_

**_Emma 15:39_ **

_Isak, I’m sorry_

He deletes every single message and crawls into bed.

When he wakes up again in the morning, eyes bloodshot and swollen, he doesn’t feel better at all. He feels lost and exposed and all he wants is to never leave his place from under the covers. Eskild slips into his room, phone in hand. Noora right behind him.

“What happened?” Eskild whispers, “Jonas said something about a text at school?”

Isak stares into the darkness, blinking the burning sensation at the back of his eyes away, “Everyone at school knows. Knows that Even and I….” Isak let out a raggedy breath. He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. Everyone at school knows and he still couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Noora makes a sound of outrage and Eskild shuts his eyes, “Even outed you?”

It hurt to hear his name. “Not Even. Emma. Even’s girlfriend told her and Emma told everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Noora said, “Isak… I’m so sorry.”

Isak sat up in bed and shrugged numbly. “There isn’t anything I can do about it anymore. They all know.”

If he thought the whispers and stares were bad yesterday, today was a million times worst. Or maybe Isak was just looking for it. Anticipating the glances and texts before they came and satisfying some sort of dreaded self-fulfilling prophecy.

Even was also back. Or maybe he was always there, and just made it a point to be seen by Isak today.

Jonas jumped on him the moment he stepped foot on school grounds and took up as some sort of silent support system and body guard. Isak appreciated the strength, especially when Emma moved to approach him.

“You’ve done enough,” Jonas snapped at her, tightening a grip on Isak and pulling him into school and away from her.

He got through the first half of the day by keeping his head down. He didn’t speak really unless called on by a teacher, didn’t absorb any of the material of the day. Though his body was at school, his mind was far far away.

At least until lunch.

When he arrived at his usual lunch table, Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi were all there, nudging each other and grinning. Once the caught sight of Isak, Mahdi stood up, reaching his hand out and giving Isak some sort of awkward fist bump.

“Hey, man,” Isak started roughly, “I’m sorry-”

“No, bro,” he responded quickly, “All is forgiven. It’s in the past.”

Magnus nodded his agreement and the boys began and conversation about video games. It was like nothing had changed, even though it had.

This was when Even approahched.

Isak didn’t notice at first, too caught up in his thoughts; but Jonas did.

He swatted Isak’s chest and gestured toward the older boy. Even followed his glance and swallowed.

“Hey.” Even said, slicking a hand through his hair. It was uncovered today by a hoodie, curled at the top, the picture of grace.

Isak opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to force of some syllables. Finally, he managed a quiet, “Hey.”

“Can we talk?”

There it was. This was the part when Even is furious. Where he scolds Even for dragging his name into Isak’s forced coming out story.

Jonas straightened in his seat, eyeing Even. “Is now really the time, bro?”

“It’s okay,” Isak sighed, aware of the number of eyes on the scene in the cafeteria. “Courtyard?”

Even nods, and Isak follows him.

They don’t talk as they slip out the doorway, though Isak gets the feeling that Even desperately wants to. They don’t even talk for several moments after sitting down on the park benches in the courtyard. Instead, Isak bites at his lip and prepares his heart for another shake-up.

“Are you okay?”

Isak glances up, just barely meeting Even’s calm stare. “What do you mean?”

“I came to school and I heard that-” Even sighed, “I heard that Emma mentioned that we were hooking up.”

Hooking up.

_Hooking up._

It was such an unpleasant term for what Isak had considered for those few short days as the best relationship of his life.

“Yeah,” Isak replies dumbly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you-”

“Why- _why_ are you apologizing?” Even smiled thinly, “This wasn’t your fault. Emma never should have- _Sonja_ never should have said anything. She told me she wouldn’t. That she would keep the reason for our break- up between the two of us.”

“Break up?”

Even shrugged, “I mean yeah. ‘On break’ or whatever, ut she knew I didn’t have intentions of getting back with her.”

“But you did,” Isak rushed, “You did get back with her. And I know we shouldn’t be doing this right now or anything, but I just want to understand why.”

“Why I kissed her, you mean? At the party. Emma said you came.” Isak shrunk back, the image flaring up in his mind. Even must have seen the flinch, because he made a move to reach out to Isak, the hand hovering in the air before settling right beside Isak’s thigh. “I don’t know why. Instinct maybe? I was- upset and she was who I used to go to for comfort.”

“Why were you upset?”

Even smirked, but it almost seemed hollow. “A conversation for another time. I just- I want to make sure you are okay. I know you weren’t ready for this and I just want to make sure.”

“Thanks.” Isak’s heart was beating faster. The relief? Even? He didn’t know, but there was the pressure behind his eyes again. He turned sharply away from Even and stood up, “I should go.”

Even reached for his hand and pulled him back down, “Isak.”

He clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. He couldn’t cry here. Not at school, not in front of Even. He felt his snapback come off, and Even’s thighs suddenly pressing against his own. He felt Even’s hands card through Isak’s hair, softly teasing the strands, pulling at head to rest at Even’s neck. “It’s okay.”

A tear slipped out quietly. Even didn’t say anything, just continued to run his hands through Isak’s hair. Finally, after several minutes, the urge to sob had passed. “I’m okay,” Isak mumbles into Even’s neck, eyes still shut, “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are,” Even agreed, pulling back from Isak, “You are one of the strongest boys I’ve met. You are going to be great.”

Isak bit his lip, “Just not with you?”

Even reached up to tug a curl of hair away from Isak’s face. “I’d like to talk- more, longer, in private later. There are some things I want to explain. Are you free when school gets out?”

“Yeah.”

The overhead bell dismissing lunch rings and floods of students begin to trickle through the courtyard. Even stands up, “Alright. Come over to my place after school. I’ll make us cheese toasties.”

With cardamom, Isak thinks, and knows that Even is thinking the same.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

Even leaves and Isak lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Been holding since maybe yesterday afternoon when he got that text from Vilde. But he returned into school and met up with Jonas and the world still didn’t end. He got through more classes and it still didn’t.

He rings Even’s doorbell after school and smells cooking cheese in the air and it still doesn’t end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, please comment below and tell me things. What are your thoughts on my story? On Isak? on Emma?
> 
> I love to talk so pop on by my tumblr (http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/ ) and say hi.


End file.
